boondockstvfandomcom-20200222-history
Jazmine DuBois
Jazmine Dubois is the tritagonist of The Boondocks. She is a 10-year-old biracial daughter of the Dubois family and a classmate of Huey. Jazmine is a smart and honest girl whose age-typical naivete and innocence--not to mention mixed ethnicity--makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley (although this played up much less prominently in the tv show). She is the most prominent child in the show other than the Freeman boys, and she and Huey spend a great deal of time together. Jazmine is also portrayed to be a great animal-lover, and has stated that she aspires to be a veterinarian. She may be a vegetarian as well, given her statement (during "The Fried Chicken Flu") that "fried chicken is murder." Personality For her part, Jazmine is shown to be a kind and considerate friend, such as when she applauds enthusiastically Huey's "Black Jesus" play (unlike Granddad and Riley, who fall asleep). She also assists him during a number of his schemes, and is shown to compliment him on occasion (such as when she notes that he is "different from everybody else"). Jazmine is an example of McGruder satirizing the unseen effects of parents' lies on their children (as well as a possible reference to Linus and the Great Pumpkin), Jazmine seems to mistake Santa Claus for Jesus Christ. However, she also states that she believes in God and prays when she wants something or is afraid ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"). She is sweet, funny, and kind sometimes getting treated badly by her friend Huey; he shows to sometimes have sudden feelings to her and, in other words, care about her. Huey Freeman Despite his poor initial treatment of Jazmine, Huey displays a general willingness to empathize with her, and tends to avoid being mean just for the sake of it. Most of the time, when he tears into her, it is his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts generally fail, he remains patient and tolerant. He also shows visible concern for her during certain episodes such as "The Block is Hot," where he tries to make her feel better when Wuncler yells at her and when he campaigns for her release from under the near-child labor contract that she unknowingly signs with Ed Wuncler, Sr., and when he hands her his scarf at the end of the episode when she gets cold. Although Huey is initially shown to be derisive of Jazmine's beliefs, his opinion of her improves markedly over the seasons, and by the end of season 3, she is most likely his only friend (by his self-admission). Jazmine is the only other person he allows in his home during "Fried Chicken Flu," other than Granddad and RIley. . Trivia * Jazmine's heritage: through her mother's side she has Irish, German, and Swedish ancestry; and through her father's side she has African, Cherokee, French, and Scottish ancestry. * Although its been implied in both the comic and the series that Jazmine has a crush on Huey, there hasn't been any conformation that would make it official. Despite it not being officially canon, fans still continue to pair the two Gallery 525494191 l.jpg hvbzjik.jpg l (3).jpg|Jazmine and Huey l (4).jpg l (14).jpg 31974_29700-1.jpg adf14.jpg Jazmin_Dubois.jpg Safe image.jpg l (1).jpg|Jazmine beginning to cry l (2).jpg l (4.jpg|Jazmine with Huey jj.jpg 31996_29700.jpg BoondocksSeason38.jpg 1000px-Screenshot_21-37-39.jpg Chickenflublo.jpg Gbhj.jpg Thumbnail 5802742079047431079.jpg Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Dubois family Category:Females Category:African Americans Category:Caucasians